The Next Generation
by JujuGrace
Summary: AHH! Its here! This is the sequel to Until the End of Time (A Gallagher Wedding Maybe Two)! I recommend that you read that first, but you don't have too. This takes place when the children of Zammie are going to Gallagher and Blackthorn. Please read, this is more different than anything you will ever read! All of the Gallagher Girl characters, plus a few more! Kisses J
1. Chapter 1

"Would the Goode's, Newman's, Anderson's, and Winter's please come to the headmistress's office immediately," I heard over the intercom.

Hi, my name is Sara Grace Goode. I am one of five Goode children and the youngest of triplets. The other two triplets are Reilly Grace, the oldest, and she's a fighter but also a daddies girl. Lexi Jayne is the second oldest, and she reminds me of aunt Macey so much, but you mess with her, and she will kill you, with mascara. Then its me, I'm number three out of five, but I'm also the one who goes unnoticed, well except to my brother Keith. He's the oldest boy, but he's kid number four. He and I have always been close. He goes to Blackthorn along with the youngest of the five who is named Matthew, but we call him Matt. He's only a grade younger than us and Keith is in our grade. My cousins, well there not actually cousins, but our parents have been friends since like seventh grade. My cousins are Rosalie and Emmitt who are the children of Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant, then there's Jojo and Marcus who are the kids of Aunt Macey and Uncle Preston, lastly but not least there's Emily and Seth who are the kids of Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas. Out of everyone I'm the closest with Rosalie (please don't call her that, you could die. Call her Rose), Jojo, and Emily. We are roommates at Gallagher, but when we all moved in we asked if they could put in doors between my sisters rooms and mine. Our whole class is really close, like we most of the time hang out all in my room. Reilly Grace's roommates are Tia, Jaycie, and Brooke. Lexi Jayne's roommates are Summer, Olivia, and Faith. I'm super close with all of them. I'm so excited, we just got back from summer and this is our third year, we are finally freshmen!

"SG get your lazy butt out of bed before I drag you! Your grandma wants to see us!" Rose yelled

"FINE!" I yelled back.

…..downstairs in Rachel Morgan's Office (yes she's still headmistress)…..

"Hello girls, I'm just going to get to the point," she said. I could tell she was nervous as she glanced at Grampa Joe.

"Girls," she continued, "This semester, Blackthorn will be coming to visit. Yes you get to see your brother, and when you tell the others try to keep it within your grade. There's only twelve of you so please try your best to keep it a secret."

"Yay Keith and Matt are gonna be here!" Reilly screamed. When Reilly said Keith's name I noticed Rose blink a little faster than needed.

"Thanks G."I said as I walked out of the room. She never liked being called grandma, she said she's to young for that. I started pulling my roommates up the stairs.

"Jojo, go get the rest of the girls." I said and she was off in a flash. I pulled Emily and Rose into my room as the rest of the girls entered through the hidden doors.

"Okay girls, Blackthorn is coming. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Rosalie, why the hell did you blink when they mentioned Keith?!"

Rose just blushed, and let me say that she's just like her mother, she never blushes!

"Well, umm, we kind of have a thing for each other. We know each other so well and have lived in the same mansion since birth, and he kissed me before the end of break," she said looking at her hands.

"OMG! You two would be so cute!" Jojo yelled

Suddenly I heard a 'Damn right we would be.' come from the air vent. I looked over at my girls and then I motioned for Reilly Beth to become what we call 'super over protective, like you will die if you mess with her or her sisters, and she's super athletic and cool but she will kill you' mode. She smiled evilly and opened the air vent and pulled people out. Suddenly Keith, and three other guys came out of the air vent.

"Keith, you have a choice, do you want me or SG to yell at you?" Reilly Beth asked. I just mumbled a small 'You can do it.' I was to busy looking at one of the boys who fell from the ceiling. He had dark brown hair, deep dark blue eyes, and a very muscular body, but that's not what caught my attention. He saw me. I had turned into my mist as they called it when they were pulled out of the vent but he was looking right at me. Not only that but I had seen him a few years ago, when I was at the park, and now that I think about it, he saw me then too. I shifted out of being mist and moved towards Keith so they knew I was there.

"You four have exactly seven seconds to leave. Six, Five-" by now they were running out. All of them kept going except Keith once they got past the door.

"SG, come here."

"What, and who the hell was that?"

"That's Mason Robertson. Your probably wondering how he saw you. I don't know how either, he's nice though, don't worry," he said then he was gone. I felt my self being pulled back in and all the girls stood there arms crossed.

"Spill, now," Olivia said.

"Nothing happened." I said nonchalantly

"Really? I started making out with your brother, and you didn't notice," Rose said with a smirk.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Ya, I did. You ruined it to because he pulled away in the middle of it because you and hottie were just staring at each other. Like for 6 minutes and 38 seconds too!"

"Oh," I said with a blush then continued, "I'm going to dinner." Then I ran off an turned into mist. I decided to take a detour to the Grand Hall so when I got there everyone was already seated. I quickly took my regular seat, on the end next to Rose across from Jojo and Emily\

. When G started talking it took me a second to process it all.

"Welcome back. I'm sure your all ready for a new year. I do have a surprise for most everyone. Please welcome the Blackthorn Boys," she said. Almost everyone was surprised. Keith, Mason, a boy I know named Cole, and another boy I've met before named Jason lead all the boys in. They're Keith's roommates, and their really nice. We made room so the ten boys in our grade could fit (the staff added another table, so it helped). The girls and I moved so Rose could sit next to Keith, but in the process they made it so I had to sit next to Mason. Instantly I shifted into mist, I've never been good around guys. I really don't mind when I don't get noticed, matter of fact I kind of like it. I was having trouble concentrating, I mean you would be to if a really hot guy had his leg pressed up against yours. 'NO SARA GRACE GOODE, YOU WILL NOT START TO LIKE THIS BOY!' I thought to myself.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Sara Grace Goode. You know, you're the daughter of two famous and legendary spies, I must say I was expecting something, I don't know, a little more impressive," he said with a smirk. I was about to throw back a snarky comment when G continued, "Ladies and Gentleman, you will have plenty of time to talk later. Right now I would appreciate a warm welcome to our guest. Famous spies and M16 agents, Cammie and Zach Goode along with Reb- Bex and Grant Newman. Macey and Preston Winters will be arriving soon along with Liz and Jonas Anderson. They have taken time off their missions so I would appreciate if you learn as much as possible from them." Everyone clapped, but I glanced at my cousins and we all nodded. Then all sensing each other we ran and gave our parents hugs. If other students had a problem with this then they could go hug a tree. When I hugged my dad I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but at Mason. I thought Mason would shy away, but instead he looked straight into my dads eyes.

"No need to worry. Besides, you forget I'm the one who hates being noticed, besides Lexi and Cole have a thing, not Mason and I," I said then threw Lexi a small 'I'm sorry'. She looked really mad then said something I completely forgot about.

"Daddy, remember the day I was born. Remember Uncle Grant's dare? You cant scare him," she said with a sly smile.

"Your right, I cant. But, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa T can," he said getting cocky. 'UGH! HES JUST LIKE MASON! Wait, you don't care about Mason remember.'

"Girls, can we go now. I'm tired," Emily said with a yawn.

"Sure," Jojo said then yelled at the rest of our class, "Girls! Our room! ASAP!" All their heads snapped and looked at us, they nodded then scarfed down the rest of their food. We started up towards the stair, and suddenly I saw something. I don't know what but it was near a passage way. I walked toward the passage way and made my way inside. I saw someone about to come at me so I swung and caught their arm. I may not be the fighter like Reilly Beth, but I'm the only challenge for her or for even Rose. The fight went on, and when I finally had him pinned I noticed who it was.

"Mason? What the hell?!"  
He didn't answer at first he was just staring at me. Then he blinked at me and said, "Come with me."  
"Why, where are we going."

Suddenly I saw him turn so he was heading in the direction of a small sitting room.

"I have to tell you something," he said

"What," I returned with a sigh

"You met me today, but I met you years ago. Don't freak out please, keep an open mind. Okay?"  
"Mason? What are you talking about?"

"I was on a field op and I saw you, (you were checking me out by the way), I noticed who you were. When I got back to Blackthorn I heard some seniors talking about you and how they heard you were a mission for some organization. Call me a stalker but I started watching you, well more of protecting you. I know a lot about you, and I may not know you, but-," he said with a deep sigh then continued, "Sar, I really like you and would you please be my girlfriend, or at least give me a chance and go on a date with me?"

I just sat there staring at him, then I started blushing and said, "I- no boys ever liked me like that before. I've seen you places before, and yes I find you attractive, but truthfully relationships like that scare me. I-"  
"Wait, you don't need to be afraid of me."

"I like you a lot, but-" I was interrupted though when he took my face in his hands, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs, then he leaned in slowly and kissed me. When he pulled away his eyes sparkled and I just giggled a little and said, "Okay, wow… fine. But we cant let my brothers, sisters, cousins, classmates, or pretty much anyone know, okay?"

"I was hoping you would say that," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Whhaaattt?" I said smiling back. He pulled my hand and lead me down a small hallway, then he opened a door. Inside was a spiral stair case (that I love), and it leads to the roof. Once on the roof I saw a beautiful candle lit picnic.

"Oh my gosh. How on earth did you know I would say yes, and you just got here today, how did you do all this?"

"Well I was hoping you would say yes, and if not- well I don't know what I would have done. But when I got here today I had a little help from Cole and Jason. Don't worry they wont tell Keith."  
"So, I take it you didn't want to wait on the date," I said with a smirk.

"Don't worry it's just dessert, I know the girls will start freaking out if you aren't back soon," he said with a smirk

…

I walked back to my room about half an hour later with Mason. The picnic was fun, and he's super nice, but really manly. He makes me laugh, and I really like him. I agreed to another date on Friday. As he walked me back to my room we stopped in the hallway before so no one would hear us talking.

"See ya later SG," he said then kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and slowly our kiss became a small make out session. When I pulled away I giggled and blushed. He just smirked, pulled my chin to him and kissed me once more.

"Bye Mason," I sang.

When I walked into my room our whole class was there.

"Sara Grace Goode! Where the hell have you been," Rose yelled

"Just in some secret passage ways-" I never got to finish explaining though because suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Sara, if you don't open up now, I'm going to break down the door!" I heard Keith yell

"What," I said opening the door.

"Sit now. Rose go get Emmitt, Seth, Marcus, and Matt. Now," he said

"Keith, what's going on," Emily asked

"What's wrong?" I asked. When I said that he started laughing.

"Oh, dear sister, please just wait and you will see," he said right as all the boys came in.

"What's going on, please tell me now," I pleaded

Keith just looked at me and asked, "Where were you just now, and the truth." His eyes were burning eyes in me and I guess that's why I didn't lie.

"I was with Mason," I said suddenly feeling ashamed . All the girls started jumping up and down and squealing.

"No! Not okay! You just met this guy and I happened it see you making out in the hallway!" Keith yelled

Suddenly I blushed and my eyes went wide. When I looked over at the girls Rose and Reilly were looking at each other and cracking their knuckles, while nodding their heads. Emily was typing furiously on her computer while Jojo started practicing using her make-up as I weapon. All the other girls were practicing fighting techniques.

"Everyone needs to calm down, okay?" I said as I saw Matt leave the room

"SG, you just had your first kiss. We aren't calming down, and we have to go scare him," Reilly said

"What makes you think I haven't kissed a guy before?" I said, even though I really hadn't kissed a guy before.

"Have you?" Keith said getting protective

"Well, no, but- no."  
Suddenly Matt walked back in with my mom in tow.  
"Matt! What the heck!" I yelled

"Get over yourself and tell our mother what happened," Keith said with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing happened. What about you and Rose? Where you going to talk to Uncle Grant, mom, or dad about that?"  
"First off, I told dad about it a long time ago, dad told mom, and I asked Uncle Grant about us," he said pointing to Rose, "Before I even asked her out!"

"Keith I don't understand why your freaking out! I'm older than you and I'm mature enough to do what I want!" I yelled

By this time a lot of the girls had stopped freaking out and looked like they were supporting me.

"Sara Grace, why the heck is your brother freaking out?" my mom said with a small grin

"Mason kisses me," I mumbled as a blush grew on my face.

"Ha! Kiss? More like eat your face off!" Keith laughed, instantly making me blush even more.

"Awww, your had your first kiss, now where is he. I'm gonna go kick his ass. Then let Keith, Joe, Rachel, Townsend, oh ya and YOUR FATHER kick his ass," she said with a smirk

"WHAT! NO! GOD IT WAS ONE DATE! I am aloud to kiss-"  
"What's with all the yelling?" I heard a voice that sounded like my dad say.

"Shit," I mumbled, "I'm dead, Masons dead. Great!" Then my dad walked in.

"So, why was there screaming? Who was it about, and why?" he said with a questioning look.

"Nothing," I said at the same time everyone else said, "SG made out with Mason."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" he yelled. This is why I hate attention. I decided it was time to leave so I tried to turn into mist and would sneak into the bathroom and out an air vent.

"SG, please explain," dad said getting protective.

"Nothing! Mason just told me his story and how he's been watching me since I was like 13, and how he protected me and is attracted to me. When I agreed to a date he already had one planned so we ate dessert then he brought me back and gave me a good bye kiss," I said nonchalantly

"Again, I believe it was more of snogging," Keith said with a smirk

"Why are you so against me dating? You didn't get mad when Cole asked Lexi Jayne out."

He sighed and looked at me and said, "I'm not, I just don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded and gave him a hug. We stood like that for a while the when everyone started to file out of the room I let go. My roommates were still in the room along with Keith, my mom and my dad. I looked over at my dad and said, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"No, I'm going to kill your uncle. Also, I want to have a talk with Mason. Are you okay?"

"Um, well my brother just yelled at me about kissing a guy, and now the whole grade knows about my fairly short love life," I said

"Well we will be continuing this conversation later," my mom said then added with a smirk, "When Abby comes."  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…

(a/n, I don't know if I'm going to fast or if they got together to fast, so please send me your thoughts. Okay, also I think I did better at not using 'y'all' so much. I know it sometimes annoys you guys. I may redo the chapter and slow it down a bit, and if I do now you have a sneak peak! Please R/R and give me your opinion, good and bad. Love y'all!

~kisses

J)


	2. Crazy Familes, Hickeys, and Babies

(ZACH POV)… ahhh this is my first different POV!

'Oh my freakin gosh. I cannot believe it was Sara Grace, not Reilly or Lexi. Mason is going to die, nobody kisses my little girl,' I thought to myself as SG walked back to her room.

"Zach, you do realize you cant hurt him. The look in her eye, she met him tonight and they are already about to go on their second date. Even if this isn't who she's going to marry you need to let her experience her first relationship," I heard my beautiful wife say.

"Gallagher Girl, you do realize I cant do that. She's the last one I would expect to have a relationship, what if he's fooling with her," I said with a knowing look.

"Well if he is then he also knows that he will die if he hurts her, secondly I thought that you were fooling with me sophomore year. But were you, no. Besides, she responsible and knows that if she gets pregnant then we will all be mad," she said with a smirk

"I swear," I said, then realized that she was messing with me, so I continued, "Come here, that was just flat out mean!"

Then I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

…

(SG POV)

'My family is officially insane! Do I really want this? Do I really want a boyfriend? Maybe he's just messing with me.' I thought as I walked back to my room. When I walked in everyone was in their designated rooms so it was only Rose, Em, Jojo, and I.

"Ugh," I said as I fell onto my bed.

"Idiot. You know better then to try to sleep. SPILL!" Jojo said with a laugh

"Fine, but only if you guys tell me who you like," I said with a sigh

"Oh kay kay!" said a overly excited Emily

"Obviously I really like Mason, and obviously daddy and Keith really hate him," I said

"I just made out with Keith, so kinda self explanatory," Rose said with a smirk

"Well I am really close in age with this one guy and he's really nice," Emily mumbled

"Wait, who is he?" I said praying my suspicions were wrong

"He's one of Keith's roommates, his name is Jason," she said with a blush

"Awww," I said

Jojo rolled her eyes and laughed then said, "Anyways I think I have a thing for Cole. He was flirting with me earlier," she said with a smirk.

"You know Lexi Jayne has a thing for him right?" I said  
"Ya, that's why I'm waiting till he says something. If he chooses her I'll be fine."

"Can we go to bed now? I want to rest up before Monday. I really don't want classes to start," I said with a sigh

"Oh kay kay. I'm so glad they let everyone come on a Friday so now we can have a weekend to settle in and get rest! Nighty night!" Emily said with her signature smile

"Night," Jojo said. Then followed by my "Sweet dreams!" and a snore from Rose.

…

(Time skip to middle of the night)

"Sara, I'll be back. Don't worry. I love you and little Toby so much. I will be back, just give me one month then we can have our happily ever after," Mason said to me with a small sad smile. Then he placed his hand on my stomach and I looked down at it only to realized I was pregnant. Suddenly I felt the tears come from my eyes and looked back up at him. He gave me a soft kiss then started to walk away. I don't know why but I started to run hard and fast after him.

"Mason please! Its not safe!" I said as I broke down on the dark street. Suddenly I felt arms trap me so fought hard to get to Mason then I heard my name being called.

"SG… Its okay.." I heard then I opened my eyes  
"SG, wake up its okay," I saw Mason say as he stroked my cheek. I could tell I had been crying and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey look, its okay. Your safe. What were you dreaming about? You mumbled my name," he finished with a suggestive smile. I realized I was wrapped in his arms so I simply shook my head then burrowed into his chest.

"Please, please just protect me. Protect me from the bad people and the bad dreams," I mumbled as I clung to his body.

"Always, do you want to talk about it?" he said as he rubbed circles on my back. 'Damn it! He's making me lose my train of thought' I thought.

"Um, well we were talking and you said that you would be back and that when you came back we could have our happily ever after. Then when I looked down… well… please don't laugh… but, umm, I was pregnant and then you left and… When I tried to follow you, you just disappeared and I got so worried," I said as his eyes softened

"Aw, shh. Listen I would protect you if it cost me my life, I'm never going to leave you." he said

"Okay, I believe you. Please just hold me right now okay?"

"Okay."  
"Wait, how and why are you in here?" I said with a smile

"Getting in here, was easy. Y'all didn't lock your door. I came in here because the boys wanted to see if you guys were awake."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, they wanted to play a game of Truth or Da-" he said but never got to finish because I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you ever say that the girls could he-" I said but was interrupted by Rose.  
"Too late, we were already awake when you started talking about your dream." she said with a smirk

"Damn," I mumbled

"Mason go get your roommates, we will be getting ready," Jojo said with a evil smile. As soon as he left I yelled, "Hell no! I refuse to strip in front of my boyfriend and BROTHER!"

"Ha. Aww, hun this is for our entertainment!" Rose said with a smirk

"Humph," was all that came from my mouth. I decided to take this time and put on a jacket socks and a few extra layers. When I was done I heard a knock at the door. As I opened the door all four boys walked in.

"Well hello sister. I trust that this game that our friends here have planned it appropriate for 2 am." Keith said. I just laughed and said, "Really, with these girls I wouldn't be so sure. I promise I tried to get out of it."

"So are we good?" he said with a hopeful smile

"Yes I forgive you for selling me out to basically the whole school and our crazy parents."  
"Good, it would have been really bad if y'all were mad at each other during the game," I heard Cole say with a laugh.  
"Okay everyone sit down in a circle," Rose commanded. Everyone sat so it was Rose, Keith, me, Mason, Emily, Jason, Jojo, Cole, then back to Rose.

"Jojo, please help me lay down the rules?" Rose said with a evil smile. Jojo replied with the same face and a "Of course my dear friend."

"We are playing Truth or Dare, Strip edition. For every truth you resist you take off one piece of clothing. For every dare you refuse you take off two pieces of clothing. Rose, nothing that is harmful to people, and SG no chickens or switching from Dare to Truth or vise versa. By the way SG, your mom once told me that you are just like her so if anything like this ever happed that I lay down the rule that you cant disappear during the game at all," she finished with a smile.

"I really hate you," I said as I took into account that all the boys seemed very happy with the game. Jojo pulled out a bottle and spun it. I held my breath as it slowed and landed on Mason. "Damn it." I mumbled as he sat there laughing.

"Okay Mason. You see your girlfriend happens to be my best friend. I can either make you happy or her. Truth or Dare?"

"Sorry but you don't really scare me. Dare," he said

"If I was scaring you that would be bad, because you haven't seen me when I get scary. Any ways I dare you… to…. Umm… oh I got it! I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with my dear friend SG," she said with an evil smirk

"Um, I object!" I said then heard, "As do I," come from Keith.

"To bad, you have to do it." Rose said with a smirk. I stood and pulled Mason into our soundproof bathroom. Then I turned and shut the door. As soon as I did he put his hand on my waist then pulled me to him. With his other hand he caressed my face and brought it to his. Then he kissed me and it didn't stop there. He pushed me up against the door and pulled me even closer. When I felt his tongue on my bottom lip I knew what he wanted, but damn this is scary. I opened my mouth barley enough to call it open and he noticed and pushed his tongue in. We fought for dominance but he won. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself higher for a second. I felt his hand on my thigh as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the opposite wall and started to attack my neck with little kisses, poking his tongue out to taste my neck every now and then. Suddenly I felt a small pain at the base of my neck. When the realization of what had happened I was shocked but touched at the same time. I brought his lips back up to mine and kissed him. I was running my hands through his hair when I heard a knock at the door.  
"Out! Now! That's seven minutes!" I heard Keith yell.

"Okay, okay! Give me a second!" I yelled then turned to Mason and hit his chest.

"You gave me a freakin hickey! Keith is gonna kill you! Dads gonna kill you! Joe is gonna kill you! Heck I may just kill you!" I whisper yelled.

"What was I supposed to do? I had to make sure everyone knew you were mine," he said with a smirk then added, "Besides, I know your not that mad. Just pretend nothings there."  
"Fine," I said as I kissed him one more time and opened the door. I walked out confidently and sat next to a very angry Keith. Thankfully my oversized t-shirt covered up my hickey for the most part. Mason spun the bottle as he had his hand around my waist. Slowly is stopped facing Jojo.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."  
"I dare you to sit in Coles lap for the rest of the game." he said. She just blushed and scooted over into his lap, then leaned forward and spun the bottle so it landed on Jason.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth," he said as I thought 'smart move'.

"Who do you like?" Jojo said

"Um," he said. I could tell he didn't want to strip especially since it was a truth so that's why he continued, "I really like Emily." he mumbled the last part. We all clapped and 'awed' as they both blushed. He quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Rose.

"Um, Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know why you asked. Dare obviously," she replied

"I dare you to not kiss Keith for the rest of the night." he finished with a smirk. She let out a small sigh and took off her top and black booty shorts only to be left in black lace panties and a red lacy bra. I swear I saw Keith drool a little. She just shook her head and spun the bottle. 'Please don't let it be me. Please don't make it be me' I thought. But of course with my luck the exact opposite happened.

"Goody! Okay Sara Grace, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said trying to outsmart her.

"Yay! Okay please tell and show me and the group what's on your neck," she said with a smirk.

"Dare! Dare! DARE DARE DARE," I yelled trying to get her to change her truth.

"Okay, just this once. You can either do the truth or strip for Mason in the closet," she said with a small laugh at the end.

"Holy crap," I mumbled

"Wait! What the hell is on her neck," Keith said giving Mason a death glare

"Truth it is. He will find out anyways," I said while glaring at my so called friends.

"Masongavemeahickey," I said under my breath while I moved my shirt just enough to show a huge red and blue bruise on the base of my neck right by my collar bone. Mason pulled me into his lap and started kissing the other side of my neck.

"Mason your my best friend, but you gave my SISTER a hickey!" Keith yelled

"Keith, shut up! You're a great brother and you can hurt Mason as much as you want if he ever breaks up with me, but you will not lay a finger on him as long as we are together. Besides your dating MY best friend," I replied with a knowing look. When I was done I turned in my great boyfriends lap so I was straddling him and kissed him. He slid his hands around to the small of my back and pulled me closed. When I kiss him the whole world disappears, and that's why I didn't realize the door open or the people step in until I was pulled away from him.

"HE- Oh, hey mom, G, oh look aunt Abby's here. I'm going to go now."

"No! I'm not mad! Neither is G and obviously neither is Aunt Abby. I got pregnant at 19 and didn't tell my mom about my first boyfriend. I'm just happy your clothed," mom said with a smirk.

"We came up here for two reasons, to play and to let loose. We aren't supervision tonight, we are young adults. By the way Bex, Grant, Joe, Townsend, and Zach will be joining us."

"Holy hell," I mumbled.

"Anything else," I said louder

"Ya, Liz and Jonas along with Macey and Preston are going to get here in 17 minutes," she replied with a smirk. Rose did her thing and took charge.

"Okay, we are playing Strip Truth or Dare bottle style. Aunt Cam, G, and Abby I expect you guys to be extremely good at this game and push Emily and SG. Jojo please go wake both Lexi Jayne and Reilly Beth's rooms and bring them back here. I get to start over and everyone gets to use the clothes they have on. You skip a Truth you lose one piece of clothing and for a Dare its two. Other than that no rules. When the overprotective dads get here I'll make sure they know that they cant keep anyone from anything," she finished with a smirk and a glance at me. Jojo came back with the other eight girls right as the husbands arrived. We all sat in a circle and Rose went over the rules again. My dad kept sending death glares at Mason as I was in his lap and his arm was around my midsection. When she finished Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas all arrived. Jojo had already texted them the rules so they all sat down so it was me, Mason, Jojo, Cole, Emily, Jason, Rose, Keith, mom, dad, G, Grandpa Joe, Abby, Grandpa T, Aunt Liz, Uncle Jonas, Aunt Mace, Uncle Preston, Aunt Bex, Uncle Grant, Reilly Beth, Tia, Jaycie, Brooke, Lexi Jayne, Summer, Olivia, and Faith. Rose looked at me and smirked as she said, "SG, why don't you repeat what you just told the whole group."  
"Hell no!"

"Wait, what did you say," Aunt Macey said with a small laugh. I just shook my head to indicate 'no'. Mace then turned to a fuming Keith and asked, "What did she say?"  
"Why don't you just look at her neck and ask Mason what happened," he grumbled. When he said that, Abby, G, mom, Bex, Liz, and Macey all started laughing.

"No way! Aww, my niece got her first hickey!" Bex exclaimed. By this point I was blushing beyond compare. When I looked over at my dad he looked like he wanted to rip Masons head off. Macey decided to take the spot light off me and spin the bottle. When it stopped it was facing my mom.

"Cammie, Truth or Dare?"  
"Um, first, how is it possible you and Bex have only gotten more scary when it comes to this game, so truth."  
"Normally I would be mad because you chickened out, but this is perfect," she said as she glanced at Bex then continued, "Please tell everyone about the information you acquired today."  
"I really hate you! I was going to surprise everyone! Everyone, I'm pregnant…"

…

(Please R/R)


	3. I Love You

'Well at least that took the attention off of me' I thought. After everyone congratulated her we decided we should go back to the game. Mom spun the bottle with a very scary look in her eye. Slowly it landed on Rose who just smirked in response.

"Okay Rosalie," my mom started while emphasizing her real name then continued, "I know your going to choose dare so, I dare you to strip tease for Keith," she finished with a smirk that I positive she got from my dad.

"Your crazy and I accept," she finished with a glance at her dad who was seething with ange to say the least. She took Keith's hand and lead him to the closet. After the door closed and about two to three minutes of silence we heard some moans and a giggle. When they emerged Keith looked overly happy with a smirk on his face and Rose just smirked at my mom. She then sat down and spun the bottle. Slowly it stopped facing my dad. Ha!

"Zach, I would give you a choice as to what to choose, but I really don't feel like it. So, you aren't aloud to hurt, scare, or even mess with Mason, and you cant send anyone else to do so. Therefore SG and Mason have free range of their relationship."

"For the sake of not wanting to strip in front of my children, and the fact that Cam is giving me a death glare which I believe equals to no sex, I'm going to have to accept," he finished with a grumble. He then spun the bottle and it landed on Reilly Beth. Dad smirked and so did she! No surprise there.

"Ah, my oldest child. Truth or Dare. Choose wisely, you may be like Bex and I in determination but you forget who taught you."

"Bring it! You really don't scare me and wont be able to get me to choose truth just so you can find out if I have a boyfriend," she replied with a smirk.

"Ok, fine. I'll give you a choice. I dare you to either take the Research Track for the rest of the academy or I dare you to tell me who your boyfriend is and what grade he's in," he replied thinking he outsmarted her.

"Um, hell no! You know this is funny. Seeing as it fun to torcher you I will tell you that I DO have a boyfriend, and as for the dares, I choose to strip. So I believe that's two pieces of clothing," she asked acting innocent (while removing the clothes) then added with an evil smirk, "In all honesty that's nothing considering I've been skinny dipping in front of boys, and a lot of them to."

"Holy hell! When, and with who!?" he screamed

"Why don't you ask Sara Grace, or any of my siblings or cousins. SG really isn't as innocent as she looks," she said with a laugh.

I gave her a death glare and said, "RB, I love you very much, but you forget I can kill you too. Oh, and I have blackmail. I believe I can recall an incident with you, a lake house roof, a tree, and inner tube, a spy boy, and-"

"Don't you dare mention-"

"The fact that you were only wearing a thong and bra, okay," I said with an innocent smile. With that everyone but the boys started laughing.

"Gallagher Girl, as much as I want to see them punished you can do it," my dad said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now why would I do that? So what Rb, Lj, and Sg skinny dipped. They made SG go out of her comfort zone, and they did something stupid. Don't you wish we could be stupid and dumb? I mean besides knocking me up," she finished with a laugh. Abby was now laughing so hard a tear fell and Aunt Macy had a devious look in her eye. She then said, "Okay, I'm getting details on all of that later or I will tell your father who the boyfriend is, and yes I know." Reilly laughed and spun the bottle making it land Summer. The game went on for a while and eventually I dosed off while leaning on Masons chest. Suddenly I awoke with a shake.

"SG, wake up. Your gonna miss some fun," Mason whispered in my ear sending a tingling sensation down my spine. I looked into his eyes and shook my head, then moved so that I was curled in a ball in his lap. I snuggled deep into his chest and then kissed under his jaw before curling up again. I then whispered still a little disoriented, "Don't leave me, please."

"I promise, princess."

"Shut up, you and I both know I hate that nickname."

"Ah, but you are my princess. My little Cinderella."

"Yes, and you are my prince charming. Except your a lot more beautiful than the animated prince."

"Well thank you, but nothing in the history of the world will ever be able to compare to you."

"God, I love you," I said almost breathless then added, "Is that even possible? It fall in love this quickly and this hard?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it feels like I've been waiting my whole life for you and I cannot live without you," he said while resting his forehead on mine and whispering quietly. What we seemed to have forgotten was that we were in a room full of people. And those people happened to be spies. When our lips touched we were suddenly brought back to the current time and we heard a chorus of 'Aww's from the girls, and a couple of growls probably from all the over protective males in my life. I groaned and heard a few laughs in response. I turned my head so I could watch as Dad spun the bottle. Slowly it landed on me, and key the groan.

"Dare, please I don't even want to know the truths you would ask!"

"Okay fine. Damn, someone's PMSing," he said with a smirk.

"You're a jerk," was my only response

"Okay, I dare you to not touch Mason for the rest of the game," he said with his smirk. I just burst out laughing then said, "You really are an idiot. I can just strip and still be in his lap. And as much as I hate to admit it, Reilly Beth is right, none of us are as innocent as we look," and with that I stood up and took off my shirk and shorts only to be left in some navy blue panties with an inch of lace at the top and a matching bra. I then sat back down in his lap curled in a ball. I heard my dad grumble and a giggle from Rose and Jojo. I made a mental note to ask them about that later.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed," I said with a yawn. Everyone else nodded and started to get up. I got up off of Mason and started to pull him up, but what I didn't expect was for him to pull me back down and kiss me. I smiled pulled away and hit him over the side of his head.

"You need to go. Everyone would kill you if you stayed any longer."

"I really don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, besides your father and maybe your brothers."

"Go! I talk to you tomorrow, its already four in the morning. But I will warn you don't wake me up," I said with a smirk. He kissed me one more time on my cheek then left. When I turned back around the only people left were Em, Jojo, and Rosalie. Remembering what I had thought earlier I said, "Okay someone explain why y'all were laughing when I sat back down after my dads dare?" And with that they all burst out laughing.

"Gosh! Your so naïve! You should have seem the look in his eyes when you stripped!" Rose said

"Oh gosh," I said with a blush.

"Now its you turn," Jojo said then continued, "You love him?'

"Ya, I really do," I said with a smile to myself then laid down and fell asleep.

…

(a/n sorry its sort. Please r/r- xoxo, j)


	4. Break Her, I Break Your Face

I woke up to the sun streaming through our window and the girls sound asleep. Thank goodness they were still asleep, now I can escape Jojo's Barbie doll session. I silently slipped out of our room and then found the closest secret passage way. I went through tunnels and finally got where I wanted. To the passage way with a rope ladder to a secluded part of the roof. I silently and quickly climbed it as if it were the last thing in the world. As I got closer to the roof adrenaline started to build in me and I found my self climbing faster and harder to reach the place I felt the most free. As I reached the top I felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure and peace. Walking across the shingles I got to a part of the roof that is practically impossible to reach and I sat down watching the early morning and the just awoken sun. Birds were saying good morning to one another and the tree's leaves rustling in the wind. I leaned back and closed my eyes as I thought about my life up to now and my future. I'm about to get another sibling and they are going to be 15 years younger than me. Wait, if my moms pregnant usually that means one of my aunts is pregnant too. Oh my gosh. I laughed to myself and sat back up as I watched the sun move a little higher in the sky. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and myself being pulled to another body. When their scent finally over took me I knew who it was instantly.

"Hey hun," my mom said. She always called me 'hun' it was a nickname only known to her.

"Hey, how did you get up here?"

"Ah, lets see, I discovered it freshman year," she said with a laugh.

"I beat you, I got here in seventh grade," I said with a proud smile. We both laughed at the comment and she hugged me tighter.

"So, I wanted to talk to you," she started then continued, "You and Mason seem pretty serious."

"Well, I don't know. You and dad were probably worse."  
"No, we were kind of busy killing his mom, but whatever," she said with a laugh

"Well, I love him, and I seriously don't think I can imagine my life without him. It's scary, I mean what if one of us gets hurt," I said as I turned to her and suddenly I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness take over me as I finished, "I seriously don't think I could live my life without him."

"I know hun, but that's the price we pay. But remember, every time your out numbered on a mission just fight that much harder to get back to him." she said as I nodded my head. We sat in silence for a minute or two then she said, "One last thing, if you two get to the point where you feel the need to get closer to one another, like in an intimate way, as in sex, please try to wait as long as possible, and please, for the love of all that is good, use protection! Your dad and I are so bad about it, and that is how we ended up with so many kids." she said and I instantly blushed. She stood brushed the hair from my face then walked back to the secret passage way. Right before she turned the corner she yelled, "Oh and by the way, don't expect that to be your last hickey. Many more come as well," she smirked and then disappeared.

'Wow, Aunt Mace and Bex must have rubbed off on her.' I thought with a laugh. I looked down at my stomach and put a restful hand on it. What happens if we-… do it? What if I got pregnant? That would be horrible, I really don't want kids. Don't take me wrong, I love the big family I have, but I couldn't be a mother, its not my thing, at all. Wait! I shouldn't even be thinking about this, we aren't that serious. Gee, thanks mom, you put thoughts in my head. I shoot the thoughts out of my head and decided to take the dangerous way down. See, along with being to go unnoticed I am also an extreme tree climber. The roof had a place where I can jump to a near by tree and if I go in the right order I can jump from tree to tree until I'm pretty close to the ground then I jump down and you land right next to the PE barn. As I did this I felt free. I landed softly on the dirt and walked over to the barn and started punching at the punching bag. In the middle of the workout right after a did a perfectly executed spinning kick combo into the punching bag I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Aunt Abby standing there.

"That my friend is a mission ready combo," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said with a small blush, resisting the urge to try and escape the conversation coming my way. 'Please don't let this be about Mason' I though.

"So, tell me more about this mystery guy," she said with a knowing smirk. 'Oh shit' I though

"Um, he's… I don't know. I cant exactly explain it. He's kind of just perfect. Oh, and he has got the worlds greatest abs. Like, I swear he is related to some sort of God." I said with a laugh.

"Glad you think so, they took some time to obtain. Don't worry, I'll remember this next time I need to torture you," I heard a voice say. May I say that it sounded to much like Masons for my liking.

"Shit. Abby I hate you, and I would love to yell at you-," I said with a nervous glance over my shoulder at an approaching Mason but continued, "I have to run, bye!" Then I took off running as fast as I could.

I ran all the way to our room the opened the door not even looking at who was in the room but yelled, "I'm hiding in the bathroom. Don't let Mason in!" When I finally did turn around to see who was in the room I cursed again. All the girls were laying on their beds, but on mine was Mason, with the hugest smirk ever.

"Come on, you know you love me," he said as he inched closer to me. I just glared then let out a sigh.

"Fine," I said then gave him a quick kiss when suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"MASON PUT ME DOWN!" He then continued to sling me around so he was holding me princess style as he said, "Okay, one condition, tell me what you told the girls last night," he said with a smirk.

"What! How- you- UGH!" I said as I hit his chest, "I hate you!"

"No, I believe it was more along the lines of 'I love you'," he said now slightly serious. I just blushed as he continued, "Well, do you really?"

"I- you- they-," I said trying to figure out what to say, but by the look in his eye I saw he really wanted to know, "FINE! Yes, I love you. Gosh," I said turning my head away. He simply brought my chin to face him as he said, "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way because I love you too."

…

(time skip to middle of the night)

I got up to go and get some water and walk around because I couldn't sleep. When I was walking through the hallway I heard a moaning sound, as I turned the corner I saw Brandi Walker, the most popular senior, pushed up against the hallway wall kissing someone. When I caught a glimpse of who it was I had to look closer to be sure. When I did I realized I was right. Brandi was kissing none other than…

Mason.

My Mason.

The Mason I am- was in love with.

The Mason who said he loved me.

The Mason who now cheated on me.

I silently gasped and disappeared so if he looked over he wouldn't see me as I ran away tears streaming down my face. I didn't run to my room, or my sisters rooms, or my brothers rooms, or even my mom and dads. I ran to a secret passage way I know no one knows about except for my roommates and siblings. The one right next to the grand doors. As I climb in I close it not even bothering trying to hide all evidence of it being here. As I slid down the wall sobs start wracking my body. I cant stop, I literally feel my heart breaking and as if there's a piece of it that died. I feel weak and hopeless. I cry for about a hour then when all the tears have run out I sob and whimper. I feel as though my stomach is at my feet and I can no longer feel. Then when I'm done I start to think about the situation, why, why would he do that to me. I get that I'm not that pretty and not that outgoing, but I thought he liked me. Hell, I thought he loved me. My internal clock says class is starting in thirty and I should go get ready while everyone's at breakfast, but I cant move, so I don't. I sit there crying from time to time, praying and asking God to take me to heaven right now, and end my suffering. But He doesn't, so I sit and cry.

…

(Emily POV… meanwhile)

I am always the earliest to wake up, then I always wake up the girls. In ways I'm the most motherly and tend to be the one to abide by the rules. When my alarm went off at 5:00 am I quickly got up and went and got four cups of coffee. When I brought then back up I started my shower and started to wake Rose. I handed her, her coffee and jumped in the shower. Five minutes later as I got out I noticed Rose was gone, as usual she practices her fighting in the morning, and so was SG. She sometimes goes with Rose, but there were still two coffees here in stead of just one for Jojo. Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't remember SG being here when I got up. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention. Oh well. I gently shake Jojo up and she jumps in the shower. As I start my extra study session I forget about it and the time flies, as it is soon 6:00 am. Generally this is right when Jojo gets done and Bex comes back from working out. Jojo comes out ready except for her clothes so that gives plenty of time to Rose and SG. When Rose walks in I had just started on my light make-up Jojo likes us to wear.

"Rose, where's SG?" I asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when you got me up, so I thought she went for a sneak at breakfast."

"Maybe, but she hasn't been back yet."

"She's fine," she replied then went into the bathroom.

We were all ready and down at breakfast at 7:30 and it was delicious. Our breakfast is one hour because its like our only social hour and just because we can. SG still hasn't showed up, and I guess it's the fact that I'm really motherly over these girls because I'm beyond mad. She has me worried sick. I am done, so done! I slam my fork on the table and storm over to G. (We call her that because we are all so close.)  
"G, has anyone seen SG? We haven't seen her since last night and we are all really worried," I said as tears threatened to spill out. Rachel suddenly get a look of concern over her and says, "She probably fell asleep in a passage way. Take your roommates and Reilly Beth and Lexi Jayne and go look for her. You are all excused from your classes until you find her."

"Thank you," I said now feeling slightly better. I look at my roommates and we have one of those conversations with your facial expressions and your eyes. With one last glance we all get up and go start looking. I hand everyone coms so we can communicate with each other. When we split up I think to the first place I can think she would run. Somewhere she would eventually be found if we were in danger, but somewhere almost no one knows about. The grand doors! I sprint to the passage way and hear sobs coming from the inside. I throw my hand to my ear and whisper, "Girls, grand doors, now."

I open the passage and start to walk in and the sobs only get louder.

…

(SG POV… right before Emily enters)

It must be around the end of breakfast time, but I don't care. I cant go I would have to see… Mason. And with that I started crying again. Hard and fast, to where so much pain is coursing through me I want to die. I hear footsteps but I don't process it. Suddenly I hear a gasp and the steps get louder.

"Sara Grace, look at me! Are you okay?!" I hear Emily say as a arm is wrapped around me. I don't stop crying, and I cant move. When I hear more foot step they sound louder and like they are running not walking.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell?" I hear Rose say followed by her growling and saying, "Who the hell did this to you?"  
I can't move but after ten minutes of the girls trying to talk to me I suddenly feel myself thrown over a shoulder. It smells like Keith, but I cant stop crying. I am gently laid on a couch I recognize from G's office and that's when I notice that where I am. I feel Keith lay next to me and stroke my arm as my sobs quiet. I can hear people talking rapidly around me but I don't process any of it. I hear a door open, but I don't care until I hear the voice that followed.

"Shit, SG are you okay?" Mason say. I flinch then start to cry silently even more. Rose saw the fear in my eye's along with my dad who is now in the room. Rose doesn't wait even a split second. She shoves him up the wall and holds his neck with her forearm.

"Keith, don't let him anywhere near her!" Rose yells. I feel Keith stand up and not move from in front of me. I see the rest of the room make a wall made of bodies around me. First Lexi, Emily, Jojo, Bex, Mace, mom, G, Abby, Joe, Townsend, Mat, Keith, Liz, Preston, and Jonas either sitting next to me or standing in front of me. Rose has Mason on the wall and Dad, Grant, and Reilly Beth are behind her. She growls and say, "I don't care what the hell happened, all I know is she seemed scared and sad when you walked in and you made her cry. When she is better enough to explain, you better hope it has nothing to do with you, other wise you will see on these people coming at you from different directions to kill you. So leave this office, get to class, and don't even look her way, got it?" Rose said ending with a smile. He simply shook his head and when she dropped him, he ran. Keith came and sat with me easing me back down. Everyone had a seat now so they just sat and talked trying to sooth me. Finally Keith looks me in the eye and asked, "What happened?"

I replayed the entire nights events and by the end all I could say was, "He cheated, and I don't even know why. I know I'm not pretty or outgoing, but why. He said he loved me." I could see Rose was feeling sad but with that last sentence she got mad and said, "OH HELL NO! YOU ARE GORGEOUS AND PERFECT! DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Now, if you will excuse me, RB and I have business to attend to. I think I'm going to enjoy this," she said and RB and her walked out. I just curled up in a ball in Keith's lap and laid there. I fell into a deep sleep, full of darkness.

…

When I wake up I'm in my room and Keith is sitting next to me reading a book. I notice that all my roommates are here to just reading and typing and punch a punching bag with a picture of… wait… a picture of Mason. I silently laugh in my head. I feel a dull ache in my chest but I ignore it.

"Hey princess, feeling better?" Keith said with a small smile.

"Ya, wait how long have I been asleep?"

"Well you fell asleep at like 11:27 ish yesterday morning and it is now 9 am today. No school for the rest of the week for you or your roommates, and your work will be sent here. They want to watch you to make sure we can find you faster if that happens again, ok?"

"Ya" I say then we hear a knock at the door. Rose opens it to a sad looking Mason. When I flinch and let out a whimper Rose looks enraged. Before he can say anything, she punches him right in the nose, then slams the door right in his face.

Then whispered, "She's my best friend, you break her, I break your face."

…

A/n, sorry that took so long. Please review! Kisses~ J


	5. If I Kissed You

'Dear Diary, (now called herald)

Over the remainder of the week someone is always at my side, actually there's always at least three people at my side. Keith refuses to leave and the girls are really over protective. Mason was given dish duty therefore taking all his extra time. He apologized, and I appreciated that, but I don't want anything to do with him. I'm feeling better, but I miss having that person to kiss you and love on you. Brandi apparently didn't know we were together and since he's extremely attractive she didn't mind his age. Classes started back up and I got through that first week. My mom has been extremely helpful through this, but there's still a dull throb every time I think about him. '

"SG! Get your lazy ass out of bed and we are going shopping!" Jojo yelled as she slammed our door open.

"Why!" I whined

"Because! If we go we have to bring body guards and I want to meet a hot boy! Plus, hun, I have seen your underwear drawer, you desperately need to go to Victoria Secret."

"None of what you just said seems fun to me. None of it," I said.

"To bad. Get dressed other wise I will dress you and have Keith pick out the outfit." she said with a smirk.

So thirty minutes later I am dressed and walking out of Gallagher. Only my grade is going, plus Matt and his roommates, and my grade of boys. Minus Mason of course. My roommates and Keith are forming a never ending circle around me. Damn, a girl breaks down one time and never gets left alone again. I guess they saw I was not enjoying having so much protection so they all broke off into twos.

"Rose and I are going to go look at sports gear, okay?" Keith said, followed by Emily and Jojo going to Victoria Secret. I let out a sigh and walked over to the ice cream shop. After I ordered a hot fudge sundae I sat down. I started reading some magazine about Will and Kate possibly being pregnant again. I heard a small cough and I looked up and saw a guy standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there. Can I help you," I said with a smile.

"I was just wondering if this seat is taken," he said gesturing to the seat next to mine.

"No, go a head."

"Thanks," he said with a warm smile. When he sat awkward silence started to over take us. Something about him isn't right. I've seen him before. He was wearing a different jacket and lighter jeans. Oh gosh! He one of my security details. I looked up from my magazine and smiled as I said, "I know your tailing me, what's wrong?"

His dark eyes seemed amused as he said, "Yes, I was tailing you, but I'm not on your security detail. I good friends with Keith," he said with a smirk. God damn it! That is the sexiest smirk I have ever seen. His dark hair is messed up perfectly and he has a very chiseled face.

"Okay, why didn't you participate in the exchange then?"

"I wasn't able to take time away from my other job."  
"What's that?"

"I'm not really supposed to say."

"Please," I said. What, why the hell am I begging. I don't even know this guy.

"You, there's a group of people that is supposed to protect you," he said while running his hand through this hair.

"Wait, why me? Why not the rest of my siblings?"  
"Well, yes, we were supposed to protect them too, but your our main subject."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because your important to me and I don't want to lie you." and with that he stood and smiled handed me an envelope. He kissed my cheek then swiftly left. When he opened the door Rose, Jojo, and Emily walked in.

"SG, what's wrong! Are you okay?" Rose exclaimed.

"Flushed face. Staring into space. Dazed look on her face. Ya, she fine. Matter of fact, she has a lot to tell because she apparently was kissed," Jojo said with a knowing smirk.

"Um, I think it's time to go back," I said in a rushed tone and stood up to leave.

"Ok but Sara, you forgot something," Rose said, and I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"What"  
"Oh just some piece of paper that says, 'Call me anytime if you need help are in trouble or just want someone to talk to. -L' and then there is a number. Do you need this?"

"Keep it," I said. He didn't even tell me his name, why would I talk to him. Jojo smirks and sticks it in her pocket probably to stalk him later.

"I am going back to Gallagher, are y'all coming?" I said

"Yep, we are right behind you."

…

(back at the academy… assembly)

"Student of Gallagher, these past two weeks have been interesting. Some of you made choices that will help you for the rest of your life, others, you made choices that almost got you killed. We have decided some of you will not have the ability to excel here at Gallagher and should return to Blackthorn. Some of you will not excel because of stupid mistakes and others are just not right for this Academy. If you are the later do not fret. Although a few of you will be staying here for the rest of the year," Rachel paused to let all of this sink in then continued, "Those of you that are staying for a little longer are, Keith Goode and his roommates minus Mason Robertson,-" she said, but from then on I tuned out. This means I wont have to deal with Mason right? Thank the lord. I tuned back in right as G said, "All in all that will be a total of 15 blackthorn boys staying. If you are not please pack your things. We wish you well in the world, and since you may not have learned your lesson about Gallagher let me lay it out for you. If you mess with one of our sisters you will have generations of Gallagher Girls as well as Blackthorn Boys be out to kill you, " she said. As she did I saw her eyes linger on Mason. Thank you Rachel! We all stood up and went to our rooms. You could hear all the whispering, but I just shivered. Its so cold! Ugh! I thought as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I felt my fingers brush something. When I pulled out a piece of paper it read:

'for when the girls take the other paper. Here's my real number. Please call me, even if its just to cry about your ex. I'll listen. (012) 345-6789 -L'

Okay, now I really want to call him. Maybe I'll just text him. I rushed to my room and stuffed the paper under my pillow. Real clever, I know. With that I fell asleep.

…1 hour later…

"Sara Grace wake up. We have thirty minutes till dinner," I heard Emily say. I smiled at her and sat up. Suddenly there was a nock at the door so I decided to get it. When I opened it I felt my heart turn cold. Mason was standing there.

"Please don't hit me, I just want to talk-"

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Your nothing to me but pain to me. Get the hell out of here before I call Rose. I don't want to see you, hear of you, and even think about you. I gave you my heart and you killed it. Get out. Now," I said.

"No, you didn't let me fini-"

"I believe she told you to get out. Now I would do that before I attack you and push this button," Rose said from behind me while gesturing to a button.

"Oh you don't know what the button does?" she said with a smirk then continued, "You see Emily made it just for this occasion. If I press it, it alerts every teacher, all our families parents and grandparents, along with her brothers and sisters that Sara Grace is being harassed or is in trouble," she finished with a smirk.

"I'm calling your bluff," he said. The funny thing is I didn't even know about this myself.

"Fine by me," She said and then pushed the button on her wrist. Suddenly Reilly Beth's and Lexi Jayne's doors opened and slammed and two very pissed girls came out. A few seconds later my mom and dad came sprinting along with many other teachers and staff members.

"Mason, not only am I SG's older sister, I'm one of her triplets. I can feel how much you put her through, and I will gladly show you how much she was hurt," Lexi Jayne said. Then walked up to him and kneed him where the sun don't shine. When he hunched over she whispered something in his ear then punched his face so hard he blacked out.

Joe and Ed picked him up and carried him off I guess to the bus. The rest of the group came to make sure I was okay. When they all finally left I fell on top of my bed and pulled out my phone to type in the number.

(SG= normal, L= CAPITAL)

-hey, its me. You never told me your name.

-SORRY ABOUT THAT. ITS LUKE.

-thanks. So luke you work for the CIA or do you attend blackthorn?

-JUST A LITTLE OF BOTH.

-oh, that's cool

-ARE YOU OKAY?

-ya, why wouldn't I be.

-WELL YOUR EX IS A DOUCHE AND HE CHEATED, PLUS HE WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE.

-fine, I get it. No, I'm not fine. I could use a punching bag right about now.

-I CAN PUNCH HIM FOR YOU IF YOU WANT.

-I don't know.

-PLEASE

-Luke-

-PWETTY PWEEESE

-fine. But make sure to re break his nose.

-WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON IT.

-you seem to know everything about me, tell me about you.

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

-what's your favorite color?  
-BLUE, BUT NOT JUST ANY BLUE, GREY BLUE, LIKE YOUR EYES.

-that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard.

-WELL THANK YOU, I TRY.

-hahaha, I got to go, it's almost dinner.

-OKAY, BYE ANGEL

-END OF TEXTS-

"SG, lets go to d-" Jojo never got to finish because the intercom came on and Rachel said, "Would the entire freshman class, plus the remaining freshman boys, along with Matthew Goode please report to the Headmistress's office."

We all rushed down there and opened the door to my mom and dad making out in the corner and Rachel and Joe talking.

"Mom! Dad! Get a room! And dad, please use protection!" Keith said with a discussed face. Everyone started laughing and so did I.

"Everyone please sit down," Rachel said then continued, "This year so far has not been our best. We have officially removed the problem, but we think you deserve a little vacation. All of you will be going to Miami for a month. Matt, we have decided if you want you can come even though you are not a freshman. Your rooms will be with the same people and Matt would be in your room Keith," she said with a small pause as Rose's hand shot in the air then she added, "Yes Rosalie, there will be adult supervision. Although I don't consider them adults at all Abby, Edward, Cammie, Zach, Rebecca, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Preston would be joining you. Any questions? We want you to leave tomorrow morning so snacks will be delivered to your rooms so you can skip dinner. Now go pack," she finished. All the girls scrambled to get up and go start to pack. This is gonna be so fun. *sarcasm*

…

(in the middle of packing)

I have given up. Jojo can pack my stuff and I wont even fight it. I gave up after about a ten minute fight over if a skirt was to short or not. It was by the way. There's clothes all over our room and girls keep running in and out yell for stuff. I get the luxury of sitting here and watching how this all plays out. This is so much better than packing. Goodnight world! And with that I passed out.

…

(time skip… middle of the night)

I woke up in the middle of the night thirsty again. Damn, I should just bring water up here. As I walked through the hallways I felt someone at my back. When a hand touched my shoulder I tried to flip them but they countered perfectly so I ended up falling into their arms.

"Well hello to you to Angel," I heard his voice say.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I whisper screamed

"You never called and I wanted to talk to you," he said with a smirk.

"Damn it," I said as I hit his chest, and I noticed I was still in his arms. He just smirked even more.

"So why are you even awake?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Couldn't sleep," was my only reply

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"I think that was a yes," he said with a huge grin then started tickling me.

"Stop! Stop," I exclaimed while giggling

"Okay," he whispered, and when he did I noticed just how close we were. Our noses just centimeter away and our bodies pressed together. He then whispered, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

…..….…

Cliff hanger! Kisses ~J


	6. Family Tree (hope this clears confusion)

After getting a review from a guest I realized I am going fast and that there are a lot of characters. Because of that this chapter is dedicated to explaining the family tree. If anything is not clear please review and I will PM you about any questions you have. Love y'all!

THE GOODE's-

Reilly Beth Goode- daughter of Cammie Goode and Zach Goode (oldest of all the Goode children 1/5)(oldest of the triplets 1/3)

Alexis (Lexi) Jayne Goode- daughter of Cammie Goode and Zach Goode (second oldest of Goode kid 2/5)(second of the triplets 2/3)

Sara Grace Goode- daughter of Cammie Goode and Zach Goode (third oldest of the Goode kids 3/5)(youngest of the triplets 3/3)

Keith Morgan Goode- son of Cammie Goode and Zach Goode (forth oldest of the Goode kids 4/5)

Matthew (Matt) Jacob Goode)- son of Cammie Goode and Zach Goode (youngest of the Goode kids 5/5)

THE NEWMAN's-

Rosalie Newman- oldest of the Newman kids and daughter of Bex Newman and Grant Newman 1/2

Emmitt Newman- second of the Newman kids and son of Bex and Grant Newman 2/2

THE ANDERSON's-

Emily Anderson- oldest of Liz and Jonas's children 1/2 (twins with Seth)

Seth Anderson- youngest of the Anderson kids 2/2 (twins with Emily)

THE WINTERS'-

Josephine (Jojo) Winters- oldest of Macey and Preston's kids 1/2

Marcus- youngest of Macey and Preston's kids 2/2

Luke King- son of unknown and unknown. Siblings, unknown.

THE ROOMATES-

Reilly Grace's roommates- Tia, Jaycie, and Brooke

Lexi Jayne's roommates- Summer, Olivia, and Faith

Sara Grace's roommates- Rosalie, Jojo, Emily

Keith's roommates- Cole, Jason, Mason

RELATIONSHIP's-

Sara Grace and Mason

Sara Grace and Luke

Jojo and Cole

Emily and Jason

Rose and Keith

Reilly Grace and unknown

Lexi Jayne and unknown

I hope that clears up any confusion. The next chapter is in the middle of being written. Any questions, please just PM me!

Kisses

~J


	7. Vacations, Surpirses, and Boyfriends

PREVIOSLY

"Okay," he whispered, and when he did I noticed just how close we were. Our noses just centimeter away and our bodies pressed together. He then whispered, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

…

Oh my. Holy shit. Crap, I have to answer. What do I say. What do I even want. I looked into his eyes and said, "I would probably freak out."  
He just smirked and said, "Why is that?"

"Well, I barley know you," I responded even though it was a lie. His smirk only got larger as he said, "Oh that's why?"

He starts to move closer to my lips as I respond, "Y-yes."

Right before his lips meet mine his smirk grows even larger and he whispers, "Get ready to freak out." then our lips meet. In that one kiss I feel the world disappear. When I kissed Mason it was always out of lust, but when I kiss Luke, its loving and tender. After no more than ten seconds we pull away and he whispers, "So, are you freaking yet?"

I hit his chest and laughed as I said, "Shut up, I've got to go, I'm leaving in about five hours."

"Nooooo, pweeese, just a little longer," he whined

"Nope, stop whining. I'll see you in a month, okay?"

"Sure," he said with a huge smirk

"Luke, what the hell are you planning?"

"Nothing, angel, don't you need to go to sleep?"  
I pouted and ran off as I said, "Your loss."

As soon as I made it to my room I laid down in my bed I heard Rose say, "Your so telling us where you were in the morning."  
"I was just getting water," I said praying they couldn't see my blush

"So water makes you blush now?" Jojo said. 'DAMN IT,' I thought.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Lie, now all of y'all go to bed. I'm tired and although we get to sleep in I still have to get up early," Emily said with a yawn. Ugh, they're impossible! And with that last thought I drifted into oblivion.

…

I woke up to freezing cold water being splashed on me.

"What the hell!" I yelled

"Sorry boo, you wouldn't get up," Emily said

"Maybe if you hadn't been out so late last night," Jojo said with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm not telling you," I said

"Fine, take a shower and get dressed, we leave in an hour."

I walked off and took a pretty long shower. When I was done I looked at the outfit laid out for me. It was a black bikini with a big white see-through t-shirt, with kaki shorts. At least they tried to keep it conservative. Wait, why does Emily get to wear a not see-through shirt? Totally not fair. After another twenty minutes of torture for me because of Jojo's 'Water proof make up system' I was ready. I brought my suit case down stairs and decided to grab a snack from the breakfast hall. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed it wasn't empty. Luke was standing there. Oh this is just great, please note the sarcasm.

"Your gonna get caught one day," I said in a sing song voice.

In the same tone he responded, "I doubt it!" then pulled me towards him by my elbow. When my body hit his chest I smirked and looked up at him as I said, "What you couldn't stay away? What keeps bringing you here anyway?"

"Ah, just this girl I have a crush on."  
"Oh really? Where is she?" I said as he got closer to kissing me.

"Oh, she's to busy to say 'hi'," he said while getting closer to my lips.

"Why is that?"

"She's to busy kissing some guy," he said and with that our lips met. Don't worry, we kept it clean and within 45 seconds I pulled away.

"Sorry bud," I said while fixing his hair, then continued, "I have to go on a vacation remember?"  
"Ya," he grumbled, "I'm not looking forward to it. I was thinking though, what if I came and saw you?"

"Then we would both get in trouble, I have got to go," I said then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Angel!"

"Bye Luke!"

…When I stepped into the limo everyone was waiting. We drove for a few minutes in silence when mom asked, "Hey hun, what took you so long? We waited like two minutes."

"Oh I had to go to the restroom," I said. She gave me that mom look that says 'I know your lying so we are so talking about this later'.

The rest of the entire trip was the most boring thing I have ever experienced! Like I am never getting those hours of life back again. Ugh, I really wish Luke was here right now.

…

When we finally arrived at the gates to the beach house I was amazed. This was almost exactly like our mansion back home. Damn, I miss that place, especially my room. When I was six was when I found my first secret passage way, and from then on I have found hundreds through out the house. When we pulled up to the front doors my mom yelled, "Okay everyone. This is bigger than we expected so, all kids get their own rooms and all couples get their own room. As for who gets what, every man for himself!" she yelled, and with that everyone took off sprinting. I made it to the top floor (the fourth floor) way ahead of everyone because I found a secret passage way. I decided to choose the room with a balcony and the most window. Every room on this floor was a Jack-and-Jill style with another room. Rose decided to get the room that was Jack-and-Jill with mine. Emily and Jojo were together, Keith and Mat, and Cole and Jason were all pairs. I have a thing about living in order so I immediately started unpacking, we are staying for at least a month. Speaking of which, how are we going to stay caught up in school? Knowing my crazy family, we will probably end up having a few field ops and end up almost dying. Well, that does sound like my family. By now I'm sitting on the floor in front of my dresser almost done unpacking. When I looked out, I saw the most beautiful sunset ever. Our beach house is on a secluded and my room has a great view of it.

"Sara Grace! Get in here," I heard my mom yell. Wow, she can really yell. I started to stand up when I saw a potential passage way. It only took three minutes to open it, and when I did there was a pole going down to what was the kitchen. Well that will be very useful. Crap! I'm late, she's going to be so mad! I ran down the stairs and into my moms room.

"Sorry mom! I got caught up," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"No biggy. So, I wanted to talk to you about this morning. First I knowing you were lying about needing to go to the bathroom, and secondly we need to work on your lying skills. So spill," she said, but finished with a smirk.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just started my period early, that's all," I lied.

"Okay, but honey. If you didn't want to talk about the new boy yet, you could have just said something. When your ready just tell me." she said. I smiled and walked out. Damn, my family really is crazy. As I approached the stairs I yelled back at my mom, "Mom, I'm going to go walk on the beach! Be back in like two hours!" and with that I ran off. When I burst through the doors that lead to the beach I was in awe. The sunset had only gotten even more beautiful. As I started walking along the beach I started relaxing even more. This is the first time since… Mason… that I have truly been relaxed and calm. About three miles out I decided to sit on the warm sand, right before the water so my feet are wet but my clothes aren't. Nobody was within sight range on the beach so I was completely alone, and I started to sing 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum.

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

I started getting louder, and more into the song as it got closer to the chorus

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

By now I'm singing so loud if it weren't just me I would be so embarrassed.

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and I instantly tensed. Not because I was afraid the unknown stranger equaled danger, but because I was afraid they had heard a lot of my singing. Crap! Wait, why do I recognize that smell? Oh my gosh! I squealed and turned around as I yelled, "Luke!"

We fell on the sand with me laying on top of him as I said, "How the hell did you manage to get away and find me?"

"It wasn't that hard, but I did come here for a reason. I heard some news. As weird as it is your gigantic family wants y'all to stay here for at least two months maybe three. Bad news is, I have to leave for a three week mission in two weeks. Don't worry, I shouldn't have any combat, at all," he said. I could tell he was scaling my reaction, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there and let a single tear fall. I felt his thumb wipe it away as he gave a sad smile and said, "The good thing is, I can sneak in every night until then. Only if you want of course."

"Duh!" I said with a small laugh

"Good! Now, we should go back before your parents send out a search party," he said with an incredibly hot smirk. We started walking the three miles back on the beach, and we were probably only one mile out before her stopped.

"Angel, I have a question," he said with a nervous but mischievous look in his eye.

"Whatieee," I fake whined.

"I was wondering, well actually I was going to wait but hearing you sing made me want to ask now. Umm, gosh, I really cant talk. Anyways, I wanted to know is you would be my girlfriend?" he said while twiddling his thumbs. I lifted his chin so he would look at me with my thumb and forefinger and I moved in to kiss him as I whispered, "I thought you would never ask." And with that I crashed my lips to his. I felt is ego boost back up as he smirked against my lips. When his tongue touched my bottom lip I hesitated but barley let him in. He went slow and he was loving not lustful. We continued for about five minutes when I pulled away and said, "I'm going to be late! Damn it, go I'll see you tonight, and don't you dare get caught. I'm not sure anyone's ready for a repeat of Mason," and with that I sprinted off.

By the time I made it back to my room all the lights were off except for a few bedroom lights. When I walked in my room all my lights were off but I sensed something. I flipped the lights on and when I did I noticed three very pissed off Gallagher Girls.

"Were have you been?" Emily asked trying to keep calm

"I told my mom I was taking a walk on the beach," I said playing my cover. Jojo walked over to me and pulled on the sleeve of my shirt. She put her nose to it and inhaled. When she turned back to me she smirked and asked, "Your still a virgin right?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Hey I was just wondering because your shirt smells like a really hot guy has been rubbed all over it. I couldn't help but ask."

"I gave Keith a hug," I said sticking to my cover. Rose just gave me an evil smile and walked over and sniffed my shirt.

"Oh honey. That is defiantly not my boyfriends cologne, this is far more on the bad boy side," she finished with an evil smirk.

"I have no idea what your talking about, now out of my room!" I said. They all laughed and right before the door closed I heard Jojo say, "Wait are you sneaking out for a hot date?"

I couldn't let them know just how close they really are to the truth. 'Wow,' I thought as I changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth. Right as I finished I heard a knock at the balcony door. I ran and opened it as I jumped into his arms. When we were done saying hello I hit his chest.

"You got me in sooo much trouble."

"Not my fault I'm the worlds greatest kisser," he said with a smirk.

"Oh no, you don't need an ego boost. Its already big enough. Now either get in bed or leave. I want to sleep," I said while folding my arms over my chest. He smirked and said, "That was insanely hot, and when do you ever think I would choose to leave over get in bed with you," he said suggestively.

"Oh, no! Gross!" I said as I jumped in bed, he came and laid down next to me on the other side. I felt him pull me towards him so we were spooning. With his arm around my waist I fell asleep.

…

Hope you like it! Kisses ~J

Ya, my wifi is down so I cant post. Why not keep writing right? (I find it funny how I'm writing and not doing my hw. Then again I never do it!)

Btw I would like it if y'all would check out my divergent fanfic. It should be up by the time this gets put up. Just check my Profile and its called 'No War, Just Love. No Fear, Just Heartache. No Fear, Just Bravery.' Let's see if that fits if not it will be a shorter but similar name!

PREVIOUSLY-

I felt him pull me towards him so we were spooning. With his arm around my waist I fell asleep.

SG POV

I awoke with my head in his lap and to the smell of a Starbucks latte. He was sipping it while reading a book, and smirking. Wow, he smirks at fictional people too. Wow. I reached up and stole the coffee from his hands and sprang out of bed.

"I am deeply hurt that you didn't get your girlfriend one," I said with mock hurt.

"Angel, give it. I have yours. Trust me, you would not like that one." he said. I glanced at the nightstand and saw another cup. What's so special about this one. I smirked and took a sip of his. I was hit with the hottest strongest, most insane burn of coffee taste ever. He started laughing and said, "See, you should listen to your amazing boyfriend."

I handed over the coffee and picked up the other cup. When I cautiously sipped it I tasted my favorite. Ahhh he knows me so well. And look he got my a Grande so it would be just enough. I walked back over to him and hugged him as I said, "Thank you Luke"

"Your welcome angel," he said then kissed the top of my head then continued, "I have to leave in three minutes, you know that right?"

"I know," I groaned

"Aww, come on. Don't pout, I'll see you tonight and maybe through out the day too."

"Luke, what the hell are you planning?"

"Nothing, but lets just say Joe and Zach have a little surprise for y'all."

"Let me guess, cove ops mission?"

"Yep," he smirked. Then he leaned in to kiss me and right before his lips touched mine he whispered, "When the girls make you go shopping, look for me." Then his lips crashed into mine. We made out for maybe one and a half minutes, but then I broke away due to the fact that Rose would be coming in here soon.

"Luke, I would love for you to stay but your not aloud to be here, now get out before someone comes in here."

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted but moved to the balcony and jumped. Wow, we are four stories up and he just jumped. I picked out a Jojo approved out fit, but something that would still let me blend in. With beach waves in my hair and light makeup I started to walk down to breakfast, but then I stopped. I totally forgot about the passage way that lead to the kitchen. A four story pole, this is going to be so much fun! I ran and jumped onto the pole and quickly slid down. When I got down stairs I checked to make sure no one was looking before I stepped out. Awesome I was early by like two minutes! Now I have time to eat and make sure I prepared so I am not forced into Victoria Secret. This is going to be world war three, you just watch.

"Hey Sara Grace," said an overly perky Aunt Bex, then followed by the same thing from aunt Macey.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked while munching on my cereal.

"Just excited for a few months off," Bex said with an exasperated sigh. She then continued to stuff food into her mouth. 'She's not? Ohmigawd!' I thought.

"Hey Aunt Bex? I have a question."

"Yes, my dear."  
"Is there a possibility that your pregnant," I said with an evil smirk.

"How on earth did you know!"  
"Talent. Now, I wont tell anyone as long as you make sure the girls don't make me go shopping," I said continuing with an evil smirk. Aunt Macey started laughing so hard at this then said, "Dude, you are so much like your mother, but you obviously have a bit of Zach in you!"

Aunt Bex seemed to contemplate my proposal then he eyes lit up and she smiled. And suddenly I'm really scared.

"How bout no. You don't say anything, as long as I don't say anything to the boy that jumped off your balcony last night?" she said with a smirk.

"How the hell did you know about that!"  
"Talent, don't worry, Zach and Cammie have no idea. Actually only me and Mace know. Now, I promise not to tell anyone, and Aunt Macey wont either as long as you don't tell about the baby, okay," she said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good, by the way, we are leaving in ten minutes."

…

(at the mall)  
"No! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I exclaimed as Rose and Jojo tried to pull me into Victoria Secret.

"Please, just let me buy you one trip here," Jojo said. Seeing as I wasn't getting out of this I glared but gave in. Jojo just squealed. As I was led into the store I felt out of place, and even more so when Jojo handed me a deep blue push up bra. She gave me a look and said, "Trust me, you will want this later."

Oh my gosh, my friends are corrupted. I took the bra and the matching panties she handed me and walked over to the dressing rooms. As I slipped my 'new garments' on I started to get nervous. What if Luke found out I owned these. Ugh. I heard Jojo yell to me, "SG, Emily ran out, Rose and I are going to go get her. Be back in like twenty. And don't you dare not try those on!"  
"Fine!"

Right as I was slipping them on I couldn't hook the bra. I pushed the button for help and heard footsteps to my dressing room. When the curtain opened I had my back facing it so they could clip it and leave. I felt hands lightly touch my back and hook the bra. Suddenly his smell over took me. 'Wait is that not a girl hooking it,' I thought. Suddenly the hands touched my waist. I spun around ready to attack when I realized who it was.

"Luke!" I said jumping into his arms, completely forgetting my state of clothing.  
"Hello to you to," he said with a smirk. I instantly blushed when I remembered my clothing and said, "Get out!"

"Why," he whined.

"Because, I was forced into this and I don't want you thinking your going to get to see it again."  
"Not fair."  
"Well it wasn't fair for my friends to force me into this. So get out, and I will see you to night, okay?"

"Fine," he said then pecked my lips, but when he started to pull away I got mad. He was restraining himself because he wanted to make me mad, and it worked. I pulled on his hair and brought him back closer to me. He just smirked and slipped his arms around my waist. Damn I missed him. He slipped his hands under my thighs and lifted me up so I was around his waist, therefore making it easier for both of us considering how tall he is. After a good eight minutes I pulled away.

"Go, they are going to be back soon," I said with a small smile.

"I swear, after these three months, when we get back to the Academy, we are telling them. Your making this very frustrating for me."

I smirked and said, "I know, now be a big boy and leave now before I yell for the girls to come and knock you out."

"Fine, bye Angel."  
"Bye Luke," I said in a sing-song voice. Wow, I really am love sick.

When the girls got back Jojo forced me into letting her buy the bra and panties along with a nighty that's a dull sky blue with matching panties. This wont hurt as long as Luke doesn't see it. I'll be okay. After another eight hours of shopping it was already seven and lets just say Rose and Jojo could have gone for another five hours. Ugh, this is what Em and I live with. We stopped at the food court and I got Subway for the ride home. There is no place like a warm bed. Oh, add a hot boy to that and suddenly its heaven. What, now I sound perverted. Great, I must really need sleep.

…

(at home)

I dropped my bags right by my bathroom door and walked over to my bed flopping down on it. Shit! Luke is gonna be here soon. I need to take my shower now, and considering how much he wanted to kiss today, I don't need him to see me in a towel. I quickly turned on the shower and jumped in despite the cold. After a quick seven minute shower I put on a big t-shirt and booty shorts. Throwing my hair in a messy bun and brushing my teeth I was officially ready for bed. I plopped down on my bed and continued reading 'A Spy's Guide to Underground Russia', my favorite. After a good thirty minutes I heard a knock at my door. Where the hell has he been? I ran over and unlocked the door as threw myself into his arms. It had been to long, way to long.

"Luke, I don't care what anyone says, you are staying and sleeping in with me tomorrow, I missed you way to much."

He smiled and nodded as we walked into my room, but when he stopped it seemed as if he got an idea.

"So," he said with an evil smirk while looking at me, "What ever happened after you kicked me out of your dressing room?"  
"I convinced Jojo and Rose that I had no use for it, then said I wouldn't complain for the rest of the trip," I lied. I smirked thinking I caught him. 'Wait, I did end up putting the bag away right? Oh dear Jesus please let him not see the bag.' I thought.

"What ever you say Angel." he said while leaning in to kiss me. Right before his lips touched mine he pulled away and ran to the other side of the room. When I spun around he was on the other side of my bed with the bag in his hands and the biggest smirk on his face ever. Damn it!

"Wait, so this isn't the little number I saw you in earlier?" he asked

"Nope," I replied as my face heated up. He opened up the bag and his smile got larger.

"They made you get more?" he said as my face got hotter and his smirk got even bigger.

"Shut up!"

"Please! I wont ask for anything else. Just put one on!"

"Your such a guy," I said while prepping the bed.

"Yes, I am. And you make my life extremely hard."

I smirked at the joke he practically walked into and said, "No, I'm just keeping you from getting hard."

"Hardy-har-har," he said then put on his best pouty face. Damn it, that's adorable.

"Fine, but don't you dare get any ideas," I said with a hidden smile. Then went to the bathroom to put on the nighty. At least it wasn't all lace and it covered my butt. When I walked out Luke looked up and smiled a huge smile.

"That my friend is the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on," he said.

"Good now get in bed, I want to sleep."

"Fine, fine."

We both got in bed when there was a knock at the door. What the hell?

"Oh shit! I forgot about them!" Luke exclaimed

"Wait, what? Who?"

"I brought some people by so you would feel better about the mission," he said as he jumped out of bed and walked over to the balcony door and opened it. I heard a few 'hey man's so I got up and walked over and rapped my arms around Luke.

"Boys, meet Sara Grace Goode," Luke said with a proud smile to the other two boys. One was really big and jock looking, and one was like a model. 'Sorry Luke, he is, but don't worry your better', I said mentally. The bigger one stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Maverick Wood. By the way you get my condolence for daring Luke, I don't know what he said but he's lucky."

I blushed at the compliment especially with what I was wearing. Oh well, Luke's fault not mine. The model looking one stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Landon Dylan. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"So, y'all are going on the mission in two weeks?" I said truly interested. In the mission, not them, I already have the worlds greatest boyfriend. Although I do know who these boys would go good with.

"Ya, we are. Don't worry, we will take perfect care of your boyfriend. There's not supposed to be a lot of combat. We'll make sure he has a good gun," he said jokingly. I laughed on the outside but was close to tears on the inside. He told me he would have not combat at all. I'm not mad he lied, just that he's going to be gone for two weeks and I cant help him. We all talked for another hour about missions and such when Maverick stood up and said, "We should be going. Its late and I can tell y'all are tired. Bye!"

They started to go to the balcony to stay when I looked up at Luck and said, "Ask them if they want to crash here. If you were over at their girlfriends house I would want you to stay if it was offered and it was late."

He stuck out his bottom lip but when I pointed to my outfit he complied and said, "Hey, if you two want to crash here you can, courtesy of Sara Grace," he said with a tone in his voice that told them to leave. I smacked his stomach and said, "Really its no hassle. He's not even supposed to be here, heck no one even knows about him."

Landon smirked and said, "No it's okay we have places to be, and judging by the look your boyfriend is giving us, we wouldn't make it through the night if we stayed."

Before anyone could respond they both jumped off my balcony. I turned to Luck and pushed him.

"I thought you said no combat," I said

"I didn't think there would be any until today. Don't worry they have my back."

"What about practically saying they couldn't stay, that was rude."

He smirked as we both got in bed and he turned to face me as he said, "Did you even see the way they were looking at you. Your mine, not there's," he ended with a growl. I rolled over so I was straddling him and leaned on his chest as I said, "Oh, is my bad boy possessive?"

Surprising me he rolled us back over so I was now under him as he said, "Yes, you mine. Nobody else is even aloud to look at you."

I leaned up and kissed him as I said, "Yes, I'm yours and no one else's. Don't worry, cuz your mine too."

After a quick kiss he rolled off of me and pulled my back to him. He was stroking my side as I fell asleep. My last thought, 'I think I love him. Maybe even in love with him.'

…

You like? Hope so! Please review! Kisses ~J


End file.
